Triforce of Courage Wiki:Editing Rulebook
This is a rulebook for new users to help them learn how to edit here. Pages When editing a page please try to make the information as good and well written as possible. When editing please try not to make articles for every little thing instead such as for bosses of the same name try to put them on the same page but have a different section for each game that the boss is in. Same with characters like Din who are a goddesses and a oracle just put them on the same page but use a different section to show the difference the two people. New, stub and short pages When editing one of these type of pages instead of putting one or two sentences please try to put all the information on the subject so that the page can be seen as a very good page instead of looking like one or two sentences. However, when starting a new article, it's okay to only put the basics. If you make it, others will edit it. Pictures When adding in pictures please use the width control to change the size of the picture so that it fits without being to large or small. After you have added a picture into an article please erase the |thumb and replace it with |right or |left to make the picture look better. Another thing that can help is an infobox which can be used to show a picture. Page Types There are 8 types of pages that go on this wiki and everything in Zelda can be brought down into item, dungeon, character, location, song, enemy, boss, and game. These types each have a category and template that go with them so if you make a page add the appropriate template with the appropriate info in then after you are done go to the bottom of the page and add the appropriate category so that all pages are categorized into these types. This will make it easier for readers to find pages. Files We use files to improve the quality of articles by providing visual representations of things. However, we have some file guidelines you MUST follow!! Please read this. Uploading images To upload images, use the link underneath the side bar. It will take you to a form for the upload. You need to have the image on your computer, so if you find one online to use, save it somewhere on your computer. About Image Sources If you find an image online from Nintendo, it is perfectly fair game. In addition, any file found on Zelda websites is allowed. However, the use of files from another wiki is NOT allowed, ESPECIALLY FROM ZELDA WIKI.ORG. We are listed under the CC-BY-SA free license, while Zelda Wiki.org is listed under the GNU free license. These two licenses are incompatible. Thus, we cannot allow ANY images to be taken from Zelda Wiki. Anyone caught doing so will be warned. If repeated thefts occur, the member will be blocked. This isn't a laughing matter. It's a HUGE legal vulnerability. Licensing When you upload an image, please take the time to fill out the form completely. This includes the license. Among the licensing options are: *I don't know the license-Use only if you're unsure of the license. *This constitutes fair use-Use this for copyrighted images from Nintendo that you upload. Since we're using them for encyclopedia purposes and not for financial gain, their use is "Fair use." *I have permission to use this-Use this if the file is copyrighted and the author himself/herself has given you his/her permission to use it. Note that either Wikia staff or the administrators may ask to see proof of permission at any time, and you MUST produce said proof. There are other options, but they are fairly self-explanatory. Don't leave this blank, though. Thank You for reading this!